Carmim Saudades
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: A missão de uma vida pode estar justamente quando ela acaba. Não acredita Eles também não acreditavam, até ter uma prova concreta de que um anjo pode trazer a paz para os que pareciam inimigos eternos


Autora: Ly Anne Black

Gênero: Drama/Short Fic

Spoilers: 1 á 5

Status: Completa

Observação: Em Hogwarts

Classificação: PG

Nota da Autora: Tenho um xodó especial por essa fic, e fico muito feliz de compartilhá-la com vocês. E ficaria muito triste se ela não fosse tratada com o respeito que merece, portanto, acho válido vocês darem uma lida e me chamarem um pouco de louca desvairada.

Carmim Saudades

Embora mais que tudo era o seu desejo de que o tempo parasse, ou até mesmo voltasse, este continuava seu eterno caminho para adiante, e assim como este, a grande serpente vermelha cheia de vagões, repleta de alunos felizes, que se chamava _Hogwarts Express_.

O garoto moreno estava com a testa apoiada na janela, olhando fixamente para a paisagem confusa do lado de fora. Estava sozinho na última cabine do último vagão, e nem mesmo isso importava tanto. Não ultimamente.

O sol se punha no horizonte, e tingia as nuvens de vermelho vivo. Não, de vermelho barro. Ou de vermelho vida. Talvez nada disso, mas com certeza carmim saudades.

Logo ele, que poucas vezes na vida olhara direito para ela. E se arrependia tanto... Talvez, se tivesse prestado mais atenção, o pesar seria menor. Não, nostalgia gigantesca, é o que traria, ainda que, por relances, os olhos de chocolate estivessem gravados em seus olhos de esmeralda.

De verdade, toda ela fazia parte da sua alma, de forma toda. Cada sorriso em que seus lábios finos e rosados se curvavam e iluminavam a face. Cada lágrima que a menina derrubara, cada gota cristalina que atravessara as suas bochechas ele poderia contar, se lembrava de cada uma. E sabia cada movimento, e sentia o cheiro á todo instante. Como então dizer que a doce ruiva não estava ali presente?

E, como justificar que, durante tantos anos, aquele amor infinito fora reduzido ao seu inconsciente? Falta de coragem? Ou medo? Ás vezes a gente acha que a nossa vida nunca vai acabar, e esquece que ela é feita de instantes. E o instante dela acabou. Apagou. E tudo que ele queria, e não podia, era ascendê-lo novamente.

Já tinha tido essa vontade antes. Quando a ausência dos pais se tornava sufocante, quando Sirius morreu, mas agora, era tão forte, que ele poderia evanescer tentando, se houvesse qualquer esperança.

E Gina tinha tentado tanto, _tanto_, mostrar que eles eram destinados para se amar, e ele interpretara como uma paixonite adolescente. Dava tudo para ter agora essa mesma garotinha de volta, assim como sua alma queria tanto ouvir novamente a vozinha dela soar no vento...

Harry, como raramente fazia, se permitiu chorar. Se "ser forte" adiantasse, estaria tudo bem. Mas cansara de ser forte, não tinha dado em nada, e estava com vontade de ser só Harry. Só Harry... Harry sozinho, sozinho no mundo, sozinho e vazio, vazio em si mesmo. Esse vazio apagara. Ele não ascenderia de volta jamais, porque tinha se perdido. O véu da morte se esquecera apenas de levar os dois roubos. Ela voltaria em breve, ele acreditava, e pouparia-o daquele vazio.

Gostava da sensação de ter suas lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Era uma impressão de liberdade que ele nunca tivera em sua vida. E também era como as asas do nada á lhe acariciar a face.

A porta da cabine se abriu. Longe de ser algo forte o suficiente para tirar Harry do seu torpor, este percebeu apenas muito vagamente isso.

- Potter? Oh, que meigo, o bebezinho está chorando!

Harry, tempos atrás, tinha até cogitado a possibilidade de aceitar que Draco tivesse mudado um mísero pouquinho. O loiro, por alguns meses, se tornara um garoto calado e anti-social, depois que os pais tinham morrido, mas ao poucos, voltou á ser o mesmo insuportável de sempre, como se a morte de Narcissa e Lúcio fosse apenas uma nuvem negra num bonito e luminoso céu azul de verão.

Harry, sem nem uma partícula de ânimo para responder, apenas olhou para o rival por trás das lentes embaçadas, sem se dar ao trabalho de enxugar o rosto.

- Ah, esqueci! A sua namoradinha, não foi? Que peninha... Ma ela bem que merec...

Harry nem percebeu que estava em pé e seu punho traçava o ar em direção ao nariz de Draco. Este pegou a mão do rival á centímetros de sua pele pálida.

- Se você fosse um tiquinho mais observador... - Draco suspirou desanimado.

Harry não entendeu, mas também não fazia questão, e voltou á se jogar no banco da cabine. Estranhamente, Malfoy fechou a porta da cabine, e se sentou no banco oposto ao dele, e vidrou na janela também.

- Escute Potter, não é, definitivamente um pedido de trégua ou qualquer outra coisa, só que ás vezes me pergunto se existem mesmo motivos para não nos suportarmos.

- Eu sei um - Harry sentiu como se a voz nem saísse do seu corpo, de tão vaga que era. - Você é intragável.

- Você também é. - Draco respondeu, refletindo. - Mas a Granger também é bem chata, e vocês têm uma intimidade assustadora. Não me olhe com essa cara, eu não invejo isso.

Talvez Draco tivesse interpretado mal a expressão de Harry, por que este estava apenas e desinteressadamente incrédulo.

- Só acho ridículo duas pessoas de dezessete anos agirem como duas de cinco.

- Malfoy, se você não pretende ser direto, enfie suas filosofias na bunda e me deixe em paz.

Draco riu pelo nariz.

- Você não precisa de paz. Onde estão seus amigos quando você precisa deles?

- Onde estão os seus?

- Eu não tenho amigos.

Harry pensou em responder "também não", mas ficou calado. Rony e Mione eram quase estranhos para ele agora. Hermione enpenhada no seu noivado precoce com Vitor Krum, Rony aos cacos pela morte da irmã. Mas não era por isso que ia sentir pena de si mesmo. Ele tinha motivos para sentir ódio, isso sim. Ódio por não ter podido salvar a vida das pessoas mais amadas da sua ridícula vida.

- Você estava chorando por causa da Weasley?

Harry teve uns quatro ou cinco espasmos de vontade de picotar a pele branquela de Draco por ele estar lhe enchendo o saco e não ter mais nada para fazer.

- Eu não estava chorando por ninguém, Malfoy, vem cá, você não tem mais nada para fazer?

- Nunca tive mesmo. - Draco suspirou baixo, e Harry não teve certeza se era para ter ouvido aquilo.

Um silêncio insubstâncial se seguiu e o sol foi descendo por completo no horizonte, os deixando na semi-obscuridade.

Harry cansou de olhar para o breu difuso que era além da janela agora, e pelo canto de olho olhou para Draco. Surpreso, percebeu que lágrimas quase imperceptíveis corriam também pelo rosto fino do jovem.

Harry desviou os olhos do arquiinimigo. Já bastava.

- Pra que exatamente você veio _me_ encher o saco na _minha _cabine? - o moreno decididamente não estava a fim de cooperar. Nem de ser simpático. Nem de viver para ser qualquer uma dessas coisas.

- Amei Gina tanto quanto você amou. - o loiro falou de repente. Harry pensou não ter entendido. Depois absorveu, refletiu um pouco e sua decisão foi de que Draco era maluco; embora houvesse um incômodo tem de verdade naquela confissão.

- Uma tentativa para me irritar? Você falhou, Malfoy. - Harry disse entediado. Em outro momento, estaria chocado com as palavras de Draco, mas só estava mesmo... curioso.

- Falhei com Gina também. Não vem ao caso, acho que ela nunca gostou de mim de verdade. E olha que a ordem dos sentimentos deveria se invertida...

- Vocês namoraram? - nada mais o espantava muito á essa altura, considerando-se o fato de que Draco Malfoy estava chorando na sua frente.

- Ela me conquistou sem querer. Se eu á tivesse conquistado também, Gina poderia estar viva. Mas falhei, por que fiquei hipnotizado com aquele sorriso de mel.

- Você a matou então?

- Assim como seu padrinho matou a sua mãe. Sem culpa.

- Sirius está morto.

- Significa que devo morrer também? Deve acabar acontecendo qualquer dia desses.

Harry nunca se identificou tanto com uma pessoa.

- Vai se suicidar?

- Talvez.

- Acabei de descobrir o que veio fazer na minha cabine. "Um convite para morte", parece até nome de filme.

- E veja, podemos fazer um bonito espetáculo. Poderíamos espalhar os dentes pelos cantos, escrever nas paredes com o nosso sangue, deixar o cérebro escorrer pelas orelhas...

- Pendurar nossos coros cabeludos na porta de entrada, arrancar as unhas dos pés e das mãos e deixar em caixinhas de fósforo para o brinde dos visitantes e também colar pedacinhos das línguas com sangue no teto...

- E gravar os gritos para uma futura trilha sonora do pior filme de terror que algum maluco vai produzir...

Pela primeira vez em uns mil anos, um Potter e um Malfoy riram juntos, verdadeira e espontaneamente, embora com felicidade escassa. Mas foi o suficiente para perceberem que um anjo carmim fora enviado por Deus para unir a vida de dois jovens inimigos, e além do começo de uma amizade, deixou um precioso diamante vermelho: eterna saudade.

**FIM **

**N/A: Certo, o final não é muito para estômagos fracos, hehehe. Mas e ai, quem gostou grita "VIVA LY!" Brincadeira, gente, brincadeira. Um beijo para Nessa Malfoy, MARAVILHOSA BETAGEM, devo dizer, e outro beijo para Rafa, e poderia ser simplesmente porque ela merece todos os beijos do mundo, mas não, é porque ela está me ajudando horrores mesmo! E Fabri, eu não ligo se você não pode betar, só seus comentários são suficientes para me deixar bem feliz! Obrigada por me dar nota 10 nessa fic!**

**E não, não vou pedir decididamente para vocês comentarem. Só comenta quem acha que eu mereço, não é? XD. Beijinhos então, pessoal, e leiam minhas outras fics!**

**Ly Anne Black. ! **


End file.
